Entre Amor y Miedo Nacen Leyendas
by Mrs. Brokenheart
Summary: Si te gusta las leyendas de los paises al estilo Hetalia esta historia les va a gustar de verdad…se los prometo...Quinta leyenda con Chibitalia y SIR.
1. Garita Del Diablo

_Hola a todos. Si le__s gusta lo paranormal, leyendas, mitos e historia…pues esto es para los fans de esto como yo._

_Hetalia ni los relatos me pertenecen…solo algunos OC que van a salir en algunos capítulos.__ Solo voy hacer unos cambios en los nombres de los personajes de las leyendas, pero al final voy a poner los verdaderos nombres. _

_Summary: __Si te gusta las leyendas al estilo Hetalia esta historia les va a gustar de verdad…se los prometo…Y si les gusta la pareja Spa x Romano la primera leyenda les gustara aun más._

_

* * *

__Primera leyenda: La Garita del Diablo_

_Localización: San Juan, Puerto Rico: Castillo San Felipe del Morro_

Durante bajo el dominio español la isla de Puerto Rico, sufría mucho gracias a los ataques de los franceses, holandeses, ingleses y piratas, así que los españoles se tenían que pasar su vida vigilando, día y noche sin parar. Para ese tiempo la ciudad capital estaba (aun esta) rodeada de murallas y castillos. Alrededor de las murallas habían entre trecho y trecho unas garitas o torres de vigilancia. Durante las noches serenas lo único que se hacía escuchar era los gritos de los soldados españoles para no quedarse dormidos.

-¡Centinela alerta!- gritaba el primer español. -¡Alerta esta!- se hacía escuchar la respuesta de su compañero más cercano.

Entre las garitas había una que era la más alejada y solitaria de todas, la cual descansaba encima de un acantilado que cuando la noche era oscura y ventosa lo único que se oía era el ruido del mar produciendo un rumor como si los malos espíritus estuvieran hablando. Esa noche era una noche oscura y silenciosa. La luna y las estrellas habían desaparecido por completo. Ningún español quiso vigilar en la garita solitaria, hasta que un joven español llamado Antonio Fernández Carreido valientemente se enlisto para vigilar. Todos sus compañeros admiraron su valentía y coraje, a si que prometieron velar por el. Como de costumbre los centinelas empezaron con sus gritos de alertas.

-¡Centinela alerta!- grito el primer español. -¡Alerta esta!- contestaba el más cercano. A si fue corriendo el grito entre garita y garita; cuando llegaron a la mas solitaria donde el joven español estaba gritaron. -¡Centinela Alerta!- pero el joven Antonio nunca respondió. Gritaron por más de tres veces, pero la contestación siempre era la misma…nada. Por ser tan supersticiosos ninguno de los centinelas se acercaron a ver si el joven Antonio estaba bien.

El miedo se apodero de sus compañeros, que pasaron toda la noche temblando, de solo pensar que su joven compañero había sido raptado por el demonio. No pudieron dormir. Al día siguiente cuando el sol estaba en el medio del cielo todos los centinelas de esa noche corrieron hacia la garita solitaria. El miedo se apodero aun más cuando solo encontraron: su fusil, la cartuchera y su uniforme de soldado. Al ver esta escena se corrió la voz por todo el castillo y ciudad que el joven Antonio había sido raptado por los malos espíritus, a si que nadie volvió a vigilar en esa garita.

Lo que ellos nunca se enteraron era de que Antonio era un joven andaluz y muy guapo. Con unos ojos verdes similares a los pastos en primavera, que pertenecía al Regimiento de Caballería y tocaba una guitarra de lo más hermoso, lo cual atrajo a muchas jóvenes de distintas clases sociales. Romano era un joven campesino que vivía profundamente enamorado de Antonio, aunque no se los demostraba y Antonio también lo amaba lo cual se lo comunicaba mediante su guitarra. Ambos se tenían que conformar con mirarse y hablarse con los ojos.

A Antonio su ordenanza le prohibía acercarse a el y a el, se lo prohibía su madre de crianza, que era más estricta que un general. Antonio se comunicaba con el mediante su guitarra. En las noches él le comunicaba su amor en canciones que Romano solo entendía, ya que eran puras metáforas. La noche anterior a su misteriosa desaparición mientras Romano se asomaba por la ventana escuchó el sonido de la guitarra y el canto de Antonio.

- "_Mañana cuando anochezca, vete a buscar tu amor, porque lejos de tus brazos, se le muere el corazón_"-

Durante la otra noche cuando Antonio hacia su vigilancia en la garita, mientras los padres de Romano dormían, el se escapo silenciosamente salió para buscar su amor. Cuando se encontraron en la garita Romano le dijo la verdad y los dos se fundieron en besos y palabras de amor y decidieron huir lejos y vivir juntos para siempre.

Romano le había llevado ropa civil al joven, así que Antonio dejo su fusil, cartuchera y uniforme militar dentro de la garita para que nadie sospechara nada y huyeron juntos y nadie los volvió a ver jamás.

Dicen que aún, en la garita, en las noches se escucha el rasgueo de la guitarra y una risa disuelta en el viento. Esto demuestra que Antonio y Romano se burlan de aquellos que inventaron la leyenda de la Garita del Diablo.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Díganme mediante review _

_Los verdaderos nombres de los personajes son: Sánchez el cual era soldado español y Diana que era una noble campesina. _


	2. El Pueblo Fantasma

_Hola a todos__, perdón por tardar tanto en este capítulo, pero son muchas leyendas que me da un poco de problema, pero ya aquí estoy._

_Hetali__a ni los relatos me pertenecen…_

_

* * *

__Segunda__ leyenda: Pueblo Fantasma (Hecho Verídico)_

_Localización: Lago Angikuni, Canadá_

Matthew había salido muy temprano hacia la orillas del lago Angikuni junto a su oso polar. Pero, al ser invierno la noche cayo muy rápido encima de él y como se sabe en esas zonas el invierno es frio y cruel. Las temperaturas descienden demasiado y casi todo es oscuro. Pues nada, Matthew caminaba con su trineo y oso sobre la nieve, para decir verdad estaba un poco cansado el viaje lo había agotado mucho. También se sentía un poco perdido, pero recordó que algunos de sus amigos vivían en un poblado cerca de las orillas del lago, para su suerte.

-¡Vamos, Kumajira!-

-¿Quién?-

Cuando ya estaba cerca del poblado sintió un temor raro, una sensación de pavor y un deseo de huir, sin embargo siguió su camino hacia la aldea. Pensó que era por el cansancio. Cuando ya estaba adentro de la aldea le pareció muy raro no oír los perros ladrar, porque siempre que alguien se avecina los perros ladran para alertar a sus amos. Detuvo un pocos sus pasos al ver que todas las calles estaban vacías, no había un alma en vista.

-¿Dónde crees que están Kumachira?-

Algo anormal había en el ambiente, pero Matthew no sabía explicar bien lo que sentía. Decidió caminar un poco más alrededor para ver si encontraba a alguien, pero nada. Miro por las ventanas y las chimeneas estaban encendidas, pero no emitían ningún humo. En la soledad y angustia empezó a gritar para ver si alguien o algo le contestaba, pero solo en viento fue el que contesto. En su miedo fue corriendo y entro en varias casas y negocios, pero todos estaban vacios.

-¡No hay nadie Kumasiro!-

Matthew pensó que quizás se habían ido de caza, pero esta idea rápido se fue como vino porque vio que los rifles estaban ahí, al igual que los bultos donde cargan sus alimentos y materiales de viaje. Matthew pensó que no podían estar muy lejos, porque ningún poblador sale de caza sin ellos. Rápido salió de la cabaña y siguió buscando junto a su oso alguna señal de vida, pero no encontró nada. Fue hasta la orilla del lago pensando que quizás estaban pescando, pero vio que sus kayaks y lanchas estaban atados, al parecer nadie había salido.

-¿Dónde están todos?-

Matthew se dio cuenta que todos los hombres, niños, perros y mujeres habían desparecido. Matthew sintió que estaba perdido aunque siempre había visitado ese lugar desde niño. No se dio por vencido, fue a lugares frecuentados por las personas que él conocía dentro de esa aldea, ya que siempre lo llevaban ahí sus amigos, pero no encontró a nadie. Matthew sintió el mismo escalofrió que sintió cuando entro a la aldea, como un presentimiento que le decía que se fuera; que el lugar en donde estaba no era el indicado. Dio vueltas, pero todo era lo mismo…NADA.

-¡Espera Kunachiru!-

Por último fue con su oso a un lugar donde le causo el mayor pavor que jamás imagino. Cruzó una vereda en medio del solitario bosque cubierto de nieve, solo para llegar al panteón del pueblo. Matthew miro atónito un hecho incomprensible, todas las tumbas estaban abiertas y vacías. Alguien o algo se los había llevado. ¿A dónde? El no se quedo para averiguar.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!

Tan rápido como pudo regreso al pueblo de donde vino y aviso a la Real Policía Montada de Canadá. Les conto todo lo que sucedió y paso, sin quitar ni añadir un detalle. Sin perder tiempo la policía montada envió guardias para investigar lo sucedido, pero debido a las condiciones del tiempo tardaron en llegar. Cuando después de días la guardia llego a la aldea comprobaron lo mismo que vio Matthew. Dispuestos a resolver este caso decidieron buscar en los alrededores solo para encontrar algunos perros congelados, pero nada más. La guardia fue a pueblos vecinos, pero nadie supo que decir.

* * *

_Okay, ya termine esto, un __pequeño dato, esta investigación sobre este suceso se llevo a nivel "federal", pero nadie encontró la causa de la masiva desaparición._

_El verdadero nombre del el hombre de la historia es: José Labelle en el año, 1930. _

_Review me dan vida._


	3. Poema: Trymskvida

__

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y todo. De corazón se los agradezco. Y porque estoy obsesionada con los nórdicos esta leyenda es de ellos, espero que les guste. Para que no se pierdan el nombre que __quise darle a _

_Noruega: Lukas Mikal_

_Dinamarca: Mathias Søren_

_Islandia: Kristján Örn y ya saben los de Finlandia y Suecia…se que va a dar mucha risa. _

_Tercera leyenda: El Poema Nórdico: __"Trymskvida" (La canción sobre Trym)_

_Lugar: Toda la región Nórdica _

_

* * *

_

Lukas Mikal, Dios del trueno, había venido de un día arduo de trabajo y aunque quería descansar tenía que velar a los humanos y otras cosas más.

-Me encanta este trabajo. Es tan genial- suspiro Lukas mirando hacia las llanuras.

Al pasar los minutos el aburrimiento de Lukas crecía cada vez más, inclusive sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente. Estuvo así un par de minutos más hasta que por fin el sueño lo venció. A la mañana siguiente cuando el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo Lukas se levanto solo para encontrar que su preciado martillo había sido robado. Lukas se puso muy molesto y enfurecido que sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que Mathias le había hecho una broma. Pero, no fue así. Mathias creyéndose el "_mejor amigo_" de Lukas le sugirió que fuera donde Tino para que le prestara un par de alas para ir hasta Jotunheimen, tierra de los gigantes, con el fin de averiguar si ellos le habían robado el martillo.

Cuando llega al lugar, Mathias se encuentra con Berwald, rey de los gigantes, que en efecto empieza a presumir que él fue el que robo el martillo y lo escondió ocho metros bajo tierra. Y también añade que la única manera que el devolverá el martillo es que Tino acepte ser su esposa. Todos los dioses buenos se encuentran de repente ante un dramático secuestro: Los gigantes se habían apoderado del arma de defensa más importante, lo que da lugar a una situación insostenible. Mientras los gigantes tengan el martillo, tienen el poder de los dioses y de los humanos. Y a cambio del martillo exigen a Tino. Pero tal intercambio resulta igual de imposible. Los dioses temen desprenderse de su más preciado Dios. El cual vela todo lo que es vida. Sin él las flores de los campos se marchitarían, el agua se secaría y dioses y humanos morirían. Es decir, la situación no tiene salida.

Mathias, como siempre, creyendo que tiene la solución de todo vuelve a donde esta Tino y le cuenta los sucedido, sin decir el intercambio, lo cual Tino lo escucha sin hablar.

-Ahora Tino vístete de novia que te voy a casar con Berwald- sonrió Mathias y Tino se ahogo con el agua que estaba bebiendo en esos momentos.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco o te metiste un golpe en la cabeza?- Tino se levanta de su asiento muy molesto ante la idea de Mathias.

-Pero, Tino es la única forma de que Lukas obtenga su martillo de nuevo-

-¡JAMAS! ¿Me oíste? ¡JAMAS!-

Mathias, otra vez va, pero esta vez hacia donde Kristján, el cual le sugiere que vista a Lukas de Tino y se lo presente como Tino a Berwald, o sea como la futura esposa.

-¡Sí! Dale, vístanme, me voy a ver bien lindo como Tino. Faltaría el perro. ¿Quieres ser mi perro Kristján? - dice Lukas a Mathias y Kristján.

-¿Y tienes que ser tan sarcástico Lukas?- Kristján pregunto mientras Mathias buscaba ropa de mujer en un baúl.

-El sarcasmo te evita que le digas a la gente lo que de verdad piensas de ellos. Además en un servicio gratis que ofrezco, así que, siéntete orgulloso que me escuchas y no pagas, porque estoy pensando en cobrar-

Cuando esto termino Mathias y Kristján le pusieron una peluca y lo vistieron de novia. Mathias se vistió de dama de honor y acompaño al feliz Lukas vestido de Tino en un vestido de novia a Jotunheimen. Cuando llegan a Jotunheimen, los gigantes están haciendo los preparativos de la boda. Pero, durante la fiesta nupcial Tino, es decir Lukas, se come ocho salmones y se bebe tres barriles de cerveza. A todos les extraña este comportamiento de la novia. Si Lukas hace algo más serán descubiertos.

-Es que Tino no ha comido en ocho días por la emoción de la boda- ríe Mathias nerviosamente y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Cuando la ceremonia empieza Mathias, vestido de la dama de honor, empuja a Tino, otra vez es decir, Lukas, hacia al altar y todos empiezan a murmurar sobre el comportamiento de la novia. Cuando Berwald levanta el velo para darle el beso se encuentra con una cara MUY feliz.

-¿Q'é 'e p'asa?- le pregunta a Mathias.

-Es que Tino no ha dormido durante ocho días por la emoción, entiéndelo, ahora pon el martillo en sus pies- Mathias ordena a Berwald.

Cuando Berwald trae el martillo y lo coloca a los pies del supuesto Tino, este se echa a reír y se desprende de su disfraz. Primero golpeo a Mathias por lo entrometido que es, a Kristján por la hermosa idea y a todos los gigantes que se encontró en el camino, inclusive a Berwald que estaba metido en el medio sin palabras en la boca y Tino porque Lukas quiso y le dio la gana. Al final los dioses lo felicitaron por haber llevado al mal al hospital.

* * *

_____Okay fin del capítulo el cual me gusto mucho cuando leí este poema porque les pega de una manera espectacular. Los nombres verdaderos son: Tor, Loke, Freya (la novia), y el rey de los gigantes Trym y el de la idea __Heimdal._

_Review por fa' _


	4. El Beso de la Muerte

_Hola a todos__, de nuevo aquí…tuve mucha dificultad escogiendo cual leyenda subir…son muchas, pero gracias por su apoyo y no los hago esperar más. Le agradezco a Pasta Phsyco por la corrección de la leyenda y la descripción de Venecia, Italia. Gracias mi Feli personal. Y a Chillis por ayudarme a escoger los personajes. _

_Hetali__a ni los relatos me pertenecen…_

_

* * *

__Cuarta__ leyenda: El Beso de la Muerte_

_Localización: Venecia, Italia_

Venecia, ciudad del amor, como muchos dicen. Muchas parejas en las góndolas paseándose por las aguas calmadas y serenas, mientras le cantan una canción romántica. Gente paseándose por los puentes y turistas en las plazas, mientras la bandera Italiana ondea junto al viento desde lo más alto de las torres. Mujeres se asomaban por pequeños balconcitos que hay para decir buenos días a los amantes que pasaban por ahí en ese instante, hasta algunas le daban flores a los novios para que se las diera a las muchachas.

Feliciano era un joven italiano muy talentoso al cual su pasión era la pintura. Todas las mañanas se sentaba en una esquina junto con su pincel y canvas para pintar cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención para después poder venderlas. Todas las tardes trata de vender sus pinturas, pero todo era en vano. Fue capaz de llegar hasta la galería más prestigiosa de Venecia, pero como él no era un pintor conocido, no lo dejaron entrar. Fueron muchas las veces que fue y nada. Hasta que un día decidió darse por vencido.

Todo se le estaba viniendo abajo. El dinero no era lo suficiente como para sobrevivir en una ciudad como Venecia. Todo le exigía mucho. En esa misma noche viendo todas sus pinturas en un rincón de su sala se dio cuenta que el no servía para nada, que sus pinturas no eran lo suficientemente buenas para llamar la atención de la gente. Decidiendo que él era un inútil tomo todas sus pinturas y las tiro en el zafacón, seguido por sus pinceles; mientras que sus oleos los empezó hacer pedazos. Tomo la última de sus obras en sus manos y la miro detenidamente.

-El que me ayude juro que le daré mi alma, ~ve-

Cuando el joven Feliciano iba a romper la última obra sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Asustado, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, solo para ver una muchacha vestida de blanco. Alta, rubia, pelo corto que le llegaba a los hombros y unos ojos azules penetrantes.

-¿Co-como entraste? ¡No me mates, por favor!- El joven Feliciano dejo caer la pintura al suelo para echarse para atrás. Tratando de huir de la joven.

Pero, la joven no dijo nada, solo se agacho para tomar la pintura del suelo. La miro detenidamente y luego miro al joven Italiano.

-¿Lo hiciste tu?- pregunto la joven en un tono serio. Feliciano solo contesto si con la cabeza.

-No merece estar en el suelo, sino en una galería- dijo la joven agarrando a Feliciano por el brazo.

Cuando ambos caminaron por los pequeños puentes, Feliciano empezó a conocer sobre la joven. No dijo de donde venia solo dijo su nombre, el cual era, Louise. A Feliciano no le importo mucho, rápidamente le confió todo a la joven, la cual lo escucho sin decir nada.

Después de un rato hablando con Louise, Feliciano vio a donde la joven lo llevaba. Lo llevaba a la misma galería que le negó la entrada muchas veces cuando intento entrar. El joven italiano freno sus pasos en la entrada de la galería y la joven frunció en ceño ante la reacción.

-No me permiten aquí. Es todo- el joven suspiro tristemente y se dio la vuelta listo para irse. Solo para ser detenido por la joven.

-Conozco a alguien aquí que te puede dar la mano- respondió la joven jalando al joven hacia dentro del edificio.

Feliciano vio los mismos guardias que le habían negado la entrada mirarlo de una manera extraña, pero no dijeron nada, ni mucho menos lo detuvieron como lo hicieron las muchas veces que trato de entrar. El joven italiano estaba asombrado, ya que nunca había podido entrar. Louise parecía conocer la galería como la palma de su mano, porque se la mostro toda. Al final lo llevo hasta donde estaba la dueña de la galería, la cual los recibió como si los hubiera conocido desde pequeños.

-Vengo a enseñarte algo- Rápidamente Louise le ensenó a la dueña la pintura de Feliciano. El joven italiano se sintió nervioso pero, Louise parecía no sentir nada. Era como si ella lo hubiera echo muchas veces. La dueña de la galería se enamoro de la obra del joven y le pidió más de su trabajo, lo cual Feliciano no negó.

Después de seis meses Louise y Feliciano eran grandes amigos y en adicción a eso el nombre de Feliciano era conocido por toda Italia. El dinero entraba por todas partes y las demandas por las obras del joven incrementaban. Un día dentro de esos seis meses Feliciano le pidió matrimonio a la joven, la cual acepto con una condición.

-Si te casas conmigo y algún día decides engañarme, dímelo antes de que lo hagas. Sigue esa regla al pie de la letra y todo seguirá igual de cómo esta- dijo la joven. Feliciano no entendió porque esa condición si gracias a ella tiene todo lo que pueda pedir. Como la iba a engañar.

-Nunca te engañaría, jamás- sonrió el joven y ambos se casaron.

Al pasar tres años ambos estaban más que feliz. El dinero no paraba de entrar. Tuvieron una niña la cual llamaron Lily y el amor de Feliciano a Louise crecía cada día más. Engaño era una palabra que no cavia ahí. Feliciano, gracias a las demandas de sus pinturas, casi nunca estaba en su casa. Siempre andaba de viaje en viaje. Una de esos viajes era a Sicilia, Italia.

Esa noche llego a Sicilia y presento su obra a todos para luego ir a cenar en un restaurante cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre una joven alta, pelo plateado y lacio, que le llegaba a su cintura y unos ojos juguetones color rojo intenso. El joven italiano rápidamente se sintió atraído a ella que rápidamente se dirigió a ella. La joven tampoco perdió tiempo sabia quien era el joven, así que no le negó la bienvenida. El nombre de la joven era Gilligan. Feliciano no pensó ni en Louise, ni Lily, solo en sus deseos en esos momentos. Y su mayor deseo era estar con Gilligan. Nada, ambos jóvenes se atraían y solo sería una noche y nada más, caso olvidado. Pero, no fue así. Con más frecuencia que lo usual Feliciano viajaba a Sicilia sin decir nada. A veces se quedaba días, inclusive meses allá.

Una noche cuando Feliciano volvió a Venecia junto con unos papeles de divorcio, encontró a Louise estaba sentada en un sillón mirando fijamente al joven Feliciano.

-Sé lo que ibas a hacer desde la primera vez que saliste por esa puerta a Sicilia. Y también se el contenido de esos papeles y si te daré el divorcio- dijo la joven en un tono serio.

El joven italiano no sabía que decir ni hacer, solo dijo que si con su cabeza y coloco los papeles en la falda de la mujer que no dejo de mirarlo con esos ojos azules penetrantes. La mujer firmo sin decir nada. No hubo una reacción exagerada como la espero Feliciano. Cuando termino de firmar volvió a mirar al joven.

-Antes de que te vayas…dame un beso- ordeno la mujer y el joven lo hizo. Pero una vez el la beso no pudo despegar los labios de los de ella.

Días después el sirviente decidió ir para la casa ya nadie respondía los mensajes que eran enviados. Cuando busco por toda la casa no encontró a nadie hasta que se dirigió a la sala de la casa. Ahí encontró una pintura de lo más inusual. Era el joven Feliciano besando un cráneo y un mensaje escrito que decía: "_Tu alma era mía_, _por eso te advertí cuando nos casamos_, _pero nadie sigue las reglas_".

Después de eso nadie supo que paso con ambos, ni siquiera con la pequeña Lily. Todos se esfumaron. No había pistas ni huellas. Parecía como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

* * *

_Ya fin del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Resumiendo en cuentas…nunca digas algo que después te haga arrepentir. Review._


	5. Muere Loreley

_Son muchas leyendas y gracias a aquellos que me han dado más nombres de leyendas, les aseguro que incluiré las latinas y gracias por seguir mi historia y las correcciones. Se los agradezco. Para que no se pierdan decidí llamar al Sacro Imperio Romano así:__ Friederick. Me gusto mucho el nombre y como el SIR pensó que Feliciano era mujer aquí les dedico esta leyenda. _

_Hetalia no me pertenece…_

_

* * *

__Quinta__ leyenda: El Poema Alemán: "Muere Lore-ley" _

_Lugar: __Río __Rin __cerca de St. Goarshausen, Alemania._

Friederick es un joven pescador de las aldeas cercanas al rio. No tiene riquezas, pero tiene todo lo que puede hacer feliz a cualquier persona. El dinero no es mucho, pero es lo suficiente como para sostener a una familia de tres. No tiene padres pero, si dos hermanos que lo quieren mucho. Siempre el a preguntado a todos lo que conoce ese sentimiento que lleva. Pero, todos le contestan que su búsqueda es en vano, y él a veces piensa lo mismo.

Entonces… ¿Por qué esta tan triste y apenado?

La hora de irse a pescar se acercaba y Friederick les dijo adiós a sus hermanos para volver al día siguiente, esperanzado que algún día encontrar un descanso, para todos estos sentimientos que su pequeña alma guardaba.

-¿Crees que el pequeñín estará bien?-

-Sí, Gilbert, si estará-

Fresco estaba el aire a según el día oscurecía. En su pequeño barco vio como el rio Rin estaba muerto. No se movía, no había una vida, solo la de él. Al estar solo, alrededor de todo ese ambiente, le volvió la pesadez en su alma.

-¿Qué me falta en esta vida?-

Miro hacia la cima de la una montaña y el más bello atardecer se ponía. Era la última luz del día. Pero algo más le llamo la atención…una bella melodía. No podía ver bien, ya que el resplandecer del sol se lo impedía, pero algo lo llamaba. Se acerco mas y mas al la montaña, para investigar si podía al menos ver la dueña de esa bella canción.

Y entonces la vio.

La más hermosa y bella doncella que jamás sus ojos azules hayan visto a lo alto de la cima, encima de una roca. Con un pañuelo blanco cubriendo su hermoso pelo marrón. A cualquier marinero ha de encantar. Agitaba sus pequeñas y delicadas manos al pescador que quedo maravillado.

-¡No te acerques, ~ve!- gritaba ella con toda preocupación.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Y qué haces allá arriba? Tan sola- le contesto Friederick.

-¡S-solo, no te acerques, vete por favor!- volvió a gritar la doncella.

Pero, el no la escucho. Su voz parecía una canción ensordecedora que encantaba al pescador. Una melodía encantadora que era intensamente abrumadora.

El pescador en su pequeña barca estaba apresado en su anhelo y suspirar que en realidad no escuchaba sus palabras, que eran importantes de verdad.

-¿E-es que n-no ves las rocas, no las abarcas? ¡Para por favor!-

Pero, el solo se perdió en su triste mirar. Estaba enamorado de ella.

Lo inevitable ocurrió y el oleaje llego, arrojando a ambos a su fin; el pescador junto a su barca habían encontrado su más indeseable fin. Eso fue lo que la canción logro…la Loreley en tan bello atardecer.

* * *

_De verdad…me __dolió esta leyenda, me la imagine completa. _

_Sacro Imperio Romano ¿Por qué?... no se les olvide el review. _

_El poema le pertenece al alemán Heinrich Heine y la versión en español ha Sergio Pereira. Pero, solo utilice un par de estrofas. _


End file.
